litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence
About Lawrence was born in Aspertia City to a school teacher dad and a news reporter mum, so from a young age, Lawrence developed an interest in Pokemon. He grew up learning more about Pokemon from his parents every day, and as such, learning as much as he could about Pokemon was an ambition of his. He loved learning so much, that he tended to bury himself in books and TV programs about Pokemon, and didn’t spend much time making friends. As part of his TV watching, Lawrence watched many broadcasted Gym Leader, Elite Four and Champion battles, which instilled in him a desire to become an important figure one day. As he matured, his thinking became more realistic and logical, so while at the start he wanted to become a World Champion, he decided that it would make more sense to work his way up, so in the current day, his aspiration is to become a Gym Leader. Lawrence doesn’t have much hands-on experience with Pokemon, and he is excited to start his journey and experience taking care of Pokemon for himself rather than from his books. His relative solitude has also made him rely more on his own knowledge than that of other people, which can make him come off as arrogant and rude if someone tries to correct him. Despite that, he knows that communication and cooperation with other Trainers is part of the experience, so he has resolved to try and make lifelong friends on his journey. Being from Aspertia, and having two parents that deal with facts in their respective careers, Lawrence has been brought up with a strong sense of honesty being the right way to do things, so he hates lies and people who deal in lies. If he feels that someone is lying or keeping something secret, he won’t hesitate to call them out and ask for the truth. Team On-Hand Vulcan (Larvesta) ♂ Vulcan is Lawrence's starter Pokemon. Lawrence sees great potential in Vulcan, growing up watching Alder's Volcarona on TV, so he makes sure to treat him well. He received his nickname after Lawrence's first capture. He is able to grab things using his String Shot attack. Likes to be held. His ability is Flame Body. Felicity (Purrloin) ♀ Lawrence's first captured Pokemon, Felicity is a lazy cat, at least until her fur gets mussed up. After taking a hit, Felicity is very aggressive. Has a problem with dog Pokemon like Lillipup, as cats do. Her ability is Unburden. Jasper (Flaaffy) ♂ Jasper was caught at the Floccesy Ranch in order to help the ranch owners with a Psyduck problem due to having a type advantage. He evolved on the way to Virbank City, and is a hard worker. Has very soft wool. His ability is Static. Percy (Psyduck) ♂ Percy was caught to prevent him from causing trouble for the Mareep at the Floccesy Ranch, as well as to provide Water coverage on Lawrence's team. Seems to constantly have headaches. His ability is Damp. Finn (Riolu) ♂ Finn was encountered at the Floccesy Ranch. Lawrence was very excited to capture him. He loves to battle. Quite scrappy. His ability is Steadfast. Sewaddle Sewaddle was caught on the way to Virbank City to fill the Grass type spot on Lawrence's team. Nothing else is known about Sewaddle. Its ability is Chlorophyll Trivia * Lawrence's full name is derived from two sources; his first from Lawrence Sonntag of the YouTube channel Funhaus, his RP'er's favourite channel, and his last from the character Athena Cykes, who was introduced in the Ace Attorney series' fifth game, Dual Destinies. * Lawrence is 5'9. * Lawrence's birthday is January 24th, which is a combination of Lawrence's birthday (January 7th) and the day Athena was introduced to the Ace Attorney series outside of Japan (October 24th). Category:PokeRP2